Aquellos que buscan a Ranma
by Daisuke
Summary: Ranma ya no vive en el dojo Tendo, ahora simplemente es un artista marcial que vagabundea por todas partes, enfrentandose a cualquier enemigo que se le cruce... Dos muchachos lo encuentran y luego de perderlo lo quieren volver a encontrar para ser entrena
1. Prologo

Aquellos que buscan a Ranma   
  
Por: Daisuke   
  
Prologo: El emergimiento del Mouko Takabisha  
  
---------------------------  
  
Un hombre de alrededor de unos 26 años caminaba por las calles de Tokio,   
no tenia prisa, mas bien estaba mirando alrededor tratando de ubicarse   
  
"Mmm, supongo que no hay ningun lugar para comer por aqui..." luego   
diviso un lugar donde grandes cantidades de adolecentes se encontraban,  
se encojio los hombros y se dirijio hacia alli   
  
El hombre miro el cartel de la entrada "Shinbo Games" leyo en voz alta,   
miro a uno de los muchachos que estaban en el lugar "¿Que se supone que   
es esto?" pregunto   
  
El muchacho lo miro confundido "¿Acaso es estupido? Es un centro de   
videojuegos, pero supongo que un viejo no puede saber de esto"   
  
El hombre rio un poco "Me caes bien chico" entro al lugar sin decir otra   
palabra "Tal vez sepan de algun lugar para comer" penso   
  
Dentro del lugar habia mucha gente, tal vez demaciada "¿Alguien sabe donde   
puedo comer algo?" pregunto, pero nadie respondio   
  
El hombre suspiro y miro una maquina que llamaba la atencion mas que las   
otras por la cantidad de personas que la rodeaban, se acerco "¿Y esto?"   
pregunto a nadie en especial   
  
Uno de los muchachos que rodeaban la maquina sonrio "Capcom Vs. Marvel 2"   
contesto   
  
El hombre arqueo una ceja "Mmm, parece un videojuego que jugaba aveces   
cuando adolecente... mmm ¿Street Fighter?" se pregunto mientras miraba   
hacia arriba   
  
El muchacho asintio "Es de la misma compania, Capcom"   
  
"Mmm, no lo sabia, de cualquier manera prefiero las peleas verdaderas"   
sonrio   
  
El muchacho rio un poco "¿De verdad? Mi amigo y yo somos artistas marciales"   
comento mientras apuntaba al chico que estaba perdiendo el combate   
  
Era una pelea que ya estaba terminando, al amigo del muchacho solo le   
quedaba Sakura y a su oponente le quedaba Ryu y un Ken en perfecto estado.   
  
El combate se definio cuando Ryu dio un grito de "¡Shin-Shoo-Ryu-Ken!"   
seguido por otro que no afecto en lo mas minimo el combate de Ken, "¡Shin-Ryu-Ken!"  
  
El amigo del muchacho se rasco la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas "¡No puede ser!"   
luego de lamentarse un poco mas se dirijio hacia donde estaba su amigo y el   
hombre "Debi haber saltado..."   
  
El muchacho le sonrio "Nunca fuiste bueno para estos juegos Kaneda"   
  
Kaneda asintio lentamente "Pero estaba seguro de que iba a ganar..." se percato   
de la precensia del hombre "Oh, perdone, ¿Necesita algo?"   
  
El hombre sonrio "Solo queria saber si conocen algun lugar para comer aqui"   
rioun poco "Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome"   
  
"Kaneda Siroma" afirmo el muchacho que acababa de jugar   
  
"Tetsuo Tenkuro" sonrio el primer muchacho "Y le dire donde hay algo para comer"   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"Con una condicion"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿cual?" pregunto confundido el hombre   
  
"Quiero que tengamos un combate, pareces del tipo que viaja seguido, ¿no?"  
  
El hombre rio, luego su estomago gruñio "Mmm, como quieras"   
  
"¡Bien! ¡Siganos por favor!" Tetsuo le hizo señas a Kaneda para irse del lugar   
  
Kaneda se encojio los hombros y siguio a su amigo, Ranma solo sonrio, ¡Despues de   
todo pronto comeria!  
  
---------------------------   
  
Ranma miro su plato de tofu, sonrio ante las memorias de viejos tiempos "Este   
plato es mi preferido" afirmo mientras comenzaba a comer a una velocidad increible   
  
Tetsuo y Kaneda parpadearon al ver como comia el hombre "Uh... ¿Hace cuanto   
no come señor?" pregunto Kaneda   
  
Ranma sonrio "Dos horas" respondio, luego siguio comiendo   
  
"Mmm, ¿Y que estilo de arte marcial usa?" pregunto Tetsuo tratando de sacarle   
informacion, o simplemente comenzar una charla estable   
  
"Matsubetsu Kakuto Ryuu, ¿Por?" pregunto interesado   
  
"Por nada, nosotros practicamos Kenpo, aunque con algunas cosas sacadas de otras   
artes marciales"   
  
Ranma rio "Pues suena a una forma basica de Matsubetsu Kakuto, la base es el   
Kenpo" luego siguio comiendo   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
Ranma asintio, sin dejar de comer...   
  
Al terminar de comer los tres dejaron el lugar y se dirijieron a un lugar baldio   
  
Ranma sonrio "Comencemos" no tomo pose de combate, simplemente se paro de forma natural  
  
Tetsuo asintio lentamente mientras tomaba una pose de Kenpo "Lanceme su mejor   
tiro"   
  
Ranma rio entre dientes y desaparecio de donde estaba, reapareciendo detras de   
Tetsuo, una rapida patada mando al muchacho al piso   
  
El hombre mayor dio unos pasos hacia atras a modo de baile "Tienes que buscar el   
verdadero significado de las peleas si quieres derrotarme"   
  
Tetsuo se levanto con un bufido "¡Hump! No es la gran cosa, viejo"   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente del hombre "¿Viejo? ¡Pues fijate lo que un   
viejo puede hacer!" junto sus manos frente a el y un brillo aparecio entre ellas   
  
Kaneda parpadeo desde donde estaba sentado "Eso es..."   
  
Tetsuo tenia los ojos abiertos enormemente "¡No puede ser!"   
  
"¡Mouko Takabisha!" grito el adulto mientras expulsaba una bola fugaz de ki de   
color dorado desde sus manos y golpeaba a Tetsuo de lleno   
  
Una mueca se formo en el rostro de Kaneda "Igual que en Street Fighter, energia   
Hadou"   
  
Humo salia del pecho del adolecente mientras se trataba de reincorporar... fallando   
horriblemente "Ugh... eso dolio"   
  
Ranma rio "Respeta a tus mayores" luego se dio vuelta y siguio su camino, dejando   
al par detras   
  
Kaneda corrio hacia donde estaba su amigo "¡Eso fue espectacular! ¡No puedo creer   
que exista realmente Hadouken!"   
  
Tetsuo queria golpear a su amigo, pero apenas y podia levantarse, con ayuda de   
Kaneda y todo "El nombre de la tecnica era Mouko Takabisha estupido"   
  
Kaneda rio "De cualquier manera tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo"   
  
"¡Claro que si! ¡Si el nos enseña..." comenzo a decir Tetsuo   
  
"Seremos los mas fuertes del mundo!" termino Kaneda   
  
Ambos muchachos juntaron sus manos "Queda decidido, buscaremos a Ranma Saotome   
hasta el fin del mundo   
  
Tetsuo se cayo al suelo "Ouch... pero primero quiero recuperarme, ¿No viste para   
donde se fue?"   
  
Kaneda asistio "Hacia la izquierda" su rostro marcaba felicidad  
  
Tetsuo suspiro, seria muy dificil encontrar a alguien en Japon sin saber mucho   
de donde comenzar a buscar  
  
---------------------------  
  
Notas del autor: Este fanfic usa la siguiente continuidad: El manga, los videojuegos   
de combate de Ranma, el videojuego RPG par Snes, 10 años despues. Ranma ahora entrena   
errantemente, Ryouga esta felizmente casado con Akari, Akane esta en el dojo Tendo   
entrenando disipulos y su estilo ahora incluye muchas tecnicas de recuperacion y curacion mediante el Ki. Estos dos, Tetsuo y Kaneda seran los protagonistas, osea, los   
que buscan a Ranma ^_^. Los apellidos basicamente son un juego de palabras, uno tiene   
Siro y el otro Kuro, siendo Blanco y Negro respectivamente.  
  
Este fic no tendra muchas actualizaciones seguidas, pero esten atentos, pronto subire  
la velocidad para hacer los fics (._.)  
  
daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar 


	2. El Dojo Tendo

Aquellos que buscan a Ranma   
  
Por: Daisuke   
  
Capitulo 1: El Dojo Tendo  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tetsuo suspiro mientras comia lo que habia cocinado su madre "¿Como lo encontraremos?" le pregunto a su amigo   
  
Kaneda parpadeo "¿Y yo que se? ¿Quien puede conocer a Saotome?"   
  
El padre de Tetsuo parpadeo "¿Saotome? ¿Ranma Saotome?"   
  
En un instante tubo a ambos muchachos sobre el "¿Conoces a Ranma papa?" pregunto algo sobreexitado Tetsuo   
  
El hombre asintio lentmente "Lo conoci en la preparatoria, ¿Nunca escuchas mis historias?"   
  
El muchacho se encojio los hombros "Prefiero las peleas reales"   
  
El hombre rio "Supongo, pues... si buscan a Ranma seguro debe de estar en el dojo Tendo"   
  
"¿Dojo Tendo?"   
  
"Ahi enseñan Matsubetsu Kakuto Ryuu" explico el hombre  
  
Kaneda miro a Tetsuo "¿Ese no es el estilo de Ranma?"   
  
Tetsuo asintio lentamente "¿Como sabes eso papa?"   
  
"Jeje, el buen Hiroshi era uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿Por que crees que quise ponerte a entrenar desde pequeño? Le ubiera pedido a Ranma, pero el no estaba en Japon"   
  
Tetsuo asintio, imaginandose como seria si ubiera entrenado con Ranma desde pequeño   
  
Kaneda miro Hiroshi un momento "¿Podria decirnos donde queda el dojo Tendo?"   
  
El padre de Tetsuo formo una media sonrisa "En Nerima"   
  
Kaneda miro a Tetsuo, Tetsuo miro a Kaneda "¡Pues a Nerima vamos a ir!" en ese instante salieron corriendo del comedor para llevarse sus cosas y escapar   
  
A todo esto una mujer de mas o menos 26 años comia intranquila "¿Para que les dijiste eso?"   
  
Hiroshi se encojio los hombros "En realidad no lo se querida, pense que seria divertido para ellos, ¿No te parece?"   
  
"¿Y el colegio?"   
  
Hiroshi movio su mano indicandole a su mujer que no habria problemas "Todo estara bien"   
  
La mujer suspiro, y levanto los platos  
  
---------------------------  
  
Una mujer de 26 años miro hacia adelante y sonrio, comenzo con una patada, siguio con un puñetazo y continuo con una serie de movimientos complejos   
  
Luego de un tiempo dejo la kata y miro hacia al frente de nuevo "¿Creen estar listos para hacer algo asi?" pregunto   
  
Habia alrededor de 17 alumnos frente a la mujer, todos tenian la boca abierta, no esperaban que fuera tan buena "Ermm" uno de ellos levanto la mano   
  
La mujer arqueo una ceja "¿Nadie mas tiene coraje?"   
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio   
  
La mujer suspiro y miro al valiente "Atacame, trata de seguir la kata, no importa que tan mal hecha este"   
  
El muchacho asintio y comenzo a atacar a toda velocidad a su maestra, pero fallo todos y cada uno de los movimientos   
  
La mujer sonrio, el muchacho tenia perseverancia, esa era una cualidad que podria darle la victoria "Suficiente"   
  
El muchacho se quedo quieto y la miro confundido   
  
"Pueden sentarte, Hayato seras un gran artista marcial, los demas, aun tienen oportunidad" luego sonrio, todos notaron algo, no tenia sudor "Pueden retirarse"   
  
Los alumnos saludaron formalmente y se retiraron   
  
La mujer miro el reloj "Supongo que es hora de un baño"   
  
---------------------------  
  
Tetsuo y Kaneda sonrieron mientras miraban la puerta "Finalmente podremos entrenarnos con Ranma"   
  
Kaneda miro a Tetsuo confundido "Pero si nisiquiera tubimos problemas para dar con este sitio" comento confundido   
  
Tetsuo se encojio los hombros y toco timbre, sonrio cuando le abrieron la puerta...  
  
Y se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a una muchacha de su edad, a sus ojos estaba viendo un angel del cielo  
  
"Bienvenidos al dojo Tendo, ¿Buscan entrenamiento? La maestra Tendo-sama esta tomando un baño, pero podra atenderlos en un momento"   
  
"Erm, en realidad buscamos a alguien"   
  
La muchacha parpadeo "¿A quien buscan?, si me permiten preguntar..."   
  
Kaneda sonrio mientras se colocaba entre Tetsuo y la muchacha "A Ranma Saotome, veras, yo soy Kaneda Siroma, un gran artista mar-" fue detenido por su amigo, quien coloco una mano en su boca   
  
"Yo soy Tetsuo Tenkuro"   
  
La muchacha sonrio "Ayane Hayabusa"   
  
"¿Hayabusa?"  
  
La muchacha asintio "Soy la alumna de Tendo-sama, entreno todos los dias para ser la mejor"   
  
Tetsuo sintio como un sudor frio cruzaba su rostro mientras asentia "¿Podemos pasar?"   
  
La muchacha parpadeo, penso por un momento y luego abrio la puerta del todo "Perdon por mi estupidez"  
  
El par le sonrio a la muchacha mientras entraban en la casa Tendo, era un lugar muy grande, parecia ser mas pequeña por fuera   
  
"Vaya... ¿Ranma Saotome vive aqui? Y yo que pense que era un vagabundo"   
  
"Lo es" dijo una voz delante del par  
  
Tetsuo y Kaneda parpadearon, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos vieron a una mujer frente a ellos, tenia un dougi de combate rojo y el cabello corto "¿Que?"   
  
"Akane Tendo" se presento   
  
"Tetsuo Tenkuro"   
  
"Kaneda Siroma, ¿Es usted la esposa de Ranma?"   
  
Akane miro a Kaneda un momento, luego rio "¡Hahaha! Son divertidos niños, Ranma y yo no estamos casados..." lo penso por un momento, su sonrisa desaparecio "Aunque eso quisiera" dijo en un suspiro   
  
Kaneda sonrio, no escuchando el ultimo comentario "¿Entonces usted es...?"   
  
Akane parpadeo "Akane Tendo, maestra del Masubetsu Kakuto Tendo Ryuu y luchadora avanzada en el Saotome Ryuu"   
  
Tetsuo miro a Akane un momento "¿Entonces no sabe donde encontrar a Ranma?"   
  
Akane rio un poco mas "Buscan a Ranma..." se encojio los hombros "Tal vez los pueda ayudar, vengan, acompañenme al dojo" al decir eso comenzo a caminar hacia otra direccion, los presentes la siguieron, al llegar se sentaron  
  
Kaneda sonrio al ver el lugar, era increible, las paredes parecian estar hechas de algun material resistente "Esto parece metal ¿Por que no de madera?" pregunto   
  
Akane asintio "Luego de recibir tantos agujeros te das cuenta que la madera no sirve para detener rafagas de Ki, el titanio reforzado puede soportar mejor"   
  
Tetsuo miro a los ojos a la mujer adulta "¿Rafagas de Ki?"   
  
Akane asintio nuevamente "Mmm, ¿No conocen nada sobre las rafagas? ¿Shi Shi Houkou Dan? ¿Hi Shou Kou Ryu Ha? ¿Hi Ryu Korin Dan? ¿Mouko Takabisha?"   
  
"¡Mouko Takabisha! ¡Esa tecnica es la que uso Ranma para derrotarme!"   
  
Akane se levanto y extendio sus manos, un brillo naranja se formo entre sus palmas y luego se transformo en una esfera de energia pura "¿Esto uso?" pregunto, manteniendo la esfera de ki delante suyo  
  
Ambos muchachos asintieron, algo estupidizados, Ayane simplemente miraba cada uno de los musculos de Akane, despues de todo ella tambien debia copiar la tecnica   
  
Akane sonrio mientras desciso la tecnica "Veamos que tan bien la pueden hacer"   
  
Tetsuo parpadeo "¡Pero solo la vimos dos veces!" grito algo molesto   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿Y?" luego suspiro "Dime que pudiste sentir de la tecnica, todo lo que te llamara la atencion"   
  
Tetsuo penso por un momento "El aire alrededor suyo de repente se volvio vacio por algun motivo"   
  
Akane sonrio "Eso es por que absorvi parte del ki de alrededor mio, no se usa solo la energia de uno mismo, ¿Sabias?"   
  
Tetsuo miro sus manos, trato de enfocar su energia en estas pero fallo   
  
"Te falta algo"   
  
"Lo se, ¿Pero que?"   
  
Akane se dio vuelta "Para aprender a lanzar rafagas de ki es mejor comenzar con algo simple, primero debes saber enfocar tu ki por medio de tu punto yang en tu abdomen, cuando logres esto debes tratar de enfocar tus emociones mas fuertes en tu abdomen y luego pasarlas a tus manos, ¿Entendido?"   
  
Kaneda penso por un momento "Creo que si, ¿Que dices Tetsuo?"   
  
Tetsuo asintio lentamente "Se puede arreglar, señora, ¿No tiene idea de donde podria estar Ranma?"   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente de Akane "Primero, no soy señora, segundo, ¿Para que buscan a Ranma?"   
  
"Entrenamiento"   
  
Akane volvio a reir "Ranma no sabe entrenar, solo sabe pelear"   
  
Ambos dieron un bufido al unisono "Estoy seguro de que aprenderemos algo importante" afirmo un decidido Tetsuo  
  
Akane suspiro "Como quieran, mmm, en estas epocas del año acostumbra frecuentar los bosques y cosas asi... pero en un mes mas o menos seguro se presenta en la granja Unryuu en Kyoto"   
  
"¿Unryuu?"   
  
Akane asintio "Ryouga Unryuu, antes conocido como Hibiki, vive alli con su esposa, Akari Unryuu, Ryouga es un viejo compañero de entrenamiento de Ranma, es obvio que una vez al año tengan un combate para medir fuerzas, hasta ahora Ryouga no ha podido ganar, creo" luego penso por un momento "Luego de eso acostumbra venir aqui, por lo que en 40 dias estara aqui"   
  
"¿40 dias?"   
  
Akane asintio "30 para que vaya a enfrentar a Ryouga, 8 para el combate y 2 de retrasos por el viaje, y eso puede aumentarse si Ryouga no se encuentra en casa..."   
  
Tetsuo suspiro "Supongo que lo mejor seria ir a ese lugar, la granja Unryuu, y si no lo encontramos regresar aqui, ¿no?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Captas rapido, eres inteligente" luego miro al centro del dojo "Dime, ¿Pudiste ver atravez de la tecnica de Ranma?"   
  
Este fue el turno de hablar para Kaneda "Uso un estilo que no conosco, pero era de alguna manera similar a Kenpo y en otras cosas a algunas escuelas de Kung-Fu, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Akane rio un poco "Musabetsu Kakotu es mas que una amalgama entre los puntos fuertes de las otras artes marciales, no tiene apoyo filosofico sin embargo, pero si se puede decir que tiene el poder y la fuerza para ser el arte marcial mas fuerte de todas"   
  
Eso dejo con la piel de gallina a los presentes "¿El arte marcial mas fuerte?"   
  
Akane asintio "Musabetsu Kakuto se basa en adaptabilidad, y ademas, mas que nada, al factor sorpresa"   
  
Tetsuo parpadeo "Ranma dijo que la base era el Kenpo"   
  
Akane parecia estar confundida por un momento, luego rio "Pues de cierta manera lo es, pero es muy diferente, ustedes lo saben, yo lo se, Ranma lo sabe, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Ambos muchachos se miraron y luego asintieron   
  
Akane suspiro "Ya quiero tener una pelea con Ranma, me hice mucho mas fuerte, la ultima tecnica que cree seguro significara mi victoria finalmente" obviamente el comentario no iba dirijido a nadie en particular, mas bien era un pensamiento en voz alta   
  
Tetsuo sonrio "De cualquier manera gracias, supongo que debemos irnos nosotros" con eso comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
Akane asintio "Recuerda que Mouko Takabisha en su forma basica se basa en emociones, debes transformar tus emociones en Ki, pasarlas por tu abdomen y luego a tus manos, ¿Entendido?"   
  
"Entendido"   
  
Akane miro un momento a Ayane "Acompañalos a la puerta"   
  
La muchacha asintio lentamente "Siganme" ordeno, el par mas que complacidos siguieron a la chica   
  
Akane suspiro cuando quedo sola en el dojo "Demonios, esta vez te vas a quedar con migo Ranma, voy a usar estos dos para mis propios propositos" con eso solto una risa maniatica  
  
Ya afuera del dojo y la casa Tetsuo miro a Kaneda preocupado por la risa que se oia dentro del dojo "¿Sera bueno confiar en ella?" pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la estacion de tren  
  
Kaneda sonrio y asintio "Ella tiene todo lo que creo que se necesita para ser un maestro, podriamos pedirle que nos enseñara a ella, seria mas facil que ir por Ranma"   
  
Tetsuo fruncio el ceño "Ranma es formidable"   
  
"Cierto, ¿Pero Tendo-san no lo es?"   
  
Tetsuo se encojio los hombros "Si no encontramos a Ranma en Kyoto entonces tendremos que regresar y pedirle a Akane, ¿Que dices?"   
  
Kaneda asintio satisfecho, luego miro confundido a Tetsuo "¿De donde sacamos el dinero?" pregunto   
  
Tetsuo sonrio "De la billetera de papa por supuesto"   
  
"¿Le robaste a tu padre? ¿Y despues de lo amable que fue?" pregunto estupefacto el muchacho   
  
Tetsuo bostezo y asintio "Papa tiene de sobra, y de cualquier manera sabia que se la habia quitado, simplemente no lo menciono"   
  
"Eres raro"   
  
"Tal vez sea por eso que prefiera entrenar con Ranma que con ella"   
  
"Tal vez" luego Kaneda penso un momento "¿O es simplemente un pensamiento machista?"  
  
Tetsuo solto un bufido y acelero el paso  
  
---------------------------  
  
Fin del capitulo 1   
  
---------------------------  
  
Proximamente: "El golpe de piedra: Ryoga Unryuu"   
  
Notas de autor: Si, OTRO fanfic, simplemente no puedo mantener el ritmo con los demas, necesito escribir todas mis ideas por lo que salen estos fanfics, pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano termino todos los demas, incluido este  
  
Como ya dije, esto sigue continuidad de no solo el manga, tambien los videojuegos, por eso es por que Akane es tan fuerte, pero en realidad ella se basa mas en tecnicas de curacion que en tecnicas de ataque   
  
Hi Shou Kou Ryu Ha: Es una forma alterada del Shi Shi Houko Dan, Ryouga canaliza todo su Ki interno del Yang y el Yin (No solo el Yin, negativo) y lo expulsa en una rafaga de Ki enorme que arraza con todo. Similar a: Chou Kame Hame Ha (Dragon Ball), Shinkuu Hadou ken (X-men Vs. Street Fighter).  
  
Hi Ryu Korin Dan: Es una forma alterada del Hi Ryu Shoten Ha y Mouko Takabisha, Ranma enfoca el Ki del oponente unido al suyo (En condiciones muy complicadas, contrarrestando a Hi Ryu Shoten Ha, pero se probo en el videojuego RPG que puede ser usado de otros modos) y lo expulsa con la forma de una bola gigantesca de Ki. Similar a: Genki Dama (Dragon Ball Z).  
  
La actitud de Akane parece algo fuera de lugar, pero se explicara cuando el tiempo pase, ¿Por que les enseña como expulsar su Ki? Pues, citando a uno de los personajes mas carismaticos del mundo del anime "Eso, es un graaan secreto" (Xellos Metallium, The Slayers) 


End file.
